Rent, SVU Style
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is an SVU and Rent crossover. Elliot is Mark, Fin is Roger, John is Tom, Don is Benny, Olivia is Maureen, Casey is Joanne, Brian is Angel, and Monique is Mimi.
1. Tune Up 1, Voice Mail 1, Tune Up 2

Rent, SVU Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or SVU!

Chapter 1- Tune Up #1, Voice Mail #1, Tune Up #2

The time: Christmas Eve. The place: New York City-One Police Plaza, the Special Victims Unit Squad Room. Elliot, a veteran detective of the squad, and aspiring filmmaker, sits at his desk setting up his camera. His best friend Fin, a songwriter and ex-junkie, sits on a windowsill as he struggles to pick out a song on his guitar.

"December 24th, nine pm, eastern standard time. From here on in I shoot without a script. See if anything comes of it instead of my old shit. First shot- Fin tuning the fender guitar he hasn't played in a year," Elliot said turning his camera from himself to Fin.

"This won't tune," Fin grumbled.

"So we here." Elliot turned his camera back to himself. "He's just coming back from half a year of withdrawal."

"Are you talking to me?" Fin said rolling his eyes annoyed.

Elliot turns the camera back to Fin. "Not at all. Are you ready? Hold that focus- steady. Tell the folks at home what you're doing Fin…"

"I'm writing one great song," Fin said strumming his guitar.

"The phone rings," Elliot, said turning the camera towards the phone.

"Saved!" Fin said excitedly turning his attention in the direction of the phone.

"We screen. Zoom in on the answering machine!"

Elliot's mom's voice boomed on the answering machine. "That was a very loud beep. I don't even know if this is working. El- El- Are you there? Are you screening your calls- it's mom. We wanted to call and say we love and we'll miss you tomorrow. Kathy and the kids are here- send their love. Oh, hope you like the hot plate. Just don't leave it on dear when you leave the house. Oh and El we're sorry to hear that Livvy left you. I say c'est la vie. So let her be a lesbian. There are other fishes in the sea…love mom!"

Elliot shook his head and turned his camera back to Fin. "Tell the folks at home what you're doing Fin."

Fin strummed his guitar again. "I'm writing one great song…"

"The phone rings!" Elliot said turning back to the phone.

"Yesss!" Fin said happily turning his attention over.

"We screen," Elliot exclaimed.

"Chestnuts roasting…" John began to sing.

Elliot picked up the phone. "Munch!" Elliot and Fin exclaimed happily.

"I'm downstairs," John said over the phone.

"Hey!" Elliot greeted John.

"Fin picked up the phone?" John laughed.

Elliot laughed back. "No, it's me. Come on up!"

"I'll be there," John responded.

"Tonight at Meloni's is going to be wild!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I may be detained," John said softly.

"What does he mean?" Elliot said confused as the phone rings again. "What do you mean- detained?"

"Ho Ho Ho," Don said teasingly.

"Don! Shit," Elliot and Fin exclaimed rummaging through papers on their desks.

"Hey guys, I'm on my way!" Don informed the men.

"Great! Fuck," they said shaking their heads.

"I need those cases to be done," Don told the men sternly.

"Which cases?" Elliot said confused.

"Last months cases which I let slide," Don explained.

"Let slide? You said we were 'golden'!" Elliot said in surprise.

"When you were Captain of the building," Fin said angrily.

"When we worked together," Elliot exclaimed.

"Remember- you worked here?" Fin gestured wildly.

Don rolled his eyes. "How could I forget? You, me, John and Livvy. How is the drama queen?"

"She's performing tonight," Elliot pointed out.

"I know," Don sighed. "Still her production manager?"

"Two days ago I was bumped," Elliot huffed.

"You still dating her?" Don smiled.

"Last month I was dumped," Elliot sighed.

"She's in love," Fin teased.

"She's got a new man?" Don questioned.

"Well- no," Elliot said sadly.

"What's his name?" Don said in a stern tone.

"It's Casey," Elliot and Fin sighed.

Don laughed. "Cases, my friends, are due or I will have to fire you. Be there in a few."

The lights suddenly go out and the computers all turn off.

"The power blows," Elliot, says looking around.

A/N: I decided to take my favorite musical and my favorite tv show and combine them. I hope you enjoy this. I am working on writing down the rest of it. Just give me a little time and I will have the whole story written for you all. I also hope that you are all still with me on my other stories. Love you all as always.

**OOWSVU**

**Nicole**


	2. Work

Chapter 2- Work

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had a science paper that I needed to finish. So here is the chapter that is based off of the song _Rent_. **

"How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines- rape- crimes blow my mind and now this deadline "get fired or work!" Elliot said rummaging through papers on his desk.

"How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong thought they were sounding right and rare? When the notes are sour where is the pour you once had to ignite the air?" Fin complained.

"And we're hungry and tired," Elliot yawned.

"Some life that we've chosen," Fin chuckled putting his guitar back down and going over to his desk.

"How we gonna solve? How we gonna solve? How we gonna solve? Last month's case," they both said looking at each other.

"We light candles," Elliot exclaimed.

"How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in you flue?" Fin said bringing over a metal trashcan.

"How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet?" Elliot said rubbing his hands together.

"And they're turning blue," they said gathering useless papers and throwing them into the can.

"You light up a mean blaze," Elliot said dropping some in.

"With posters," Fin said dropping 'Wanted' posters in.

"And screenplays," Elliot said throwing more in.

"How we gonna solve? How we gonna solve? How we gonna solve? Last month's case," they both said looking at each other again.

"Don't screen, Olivia it's me- Casey your favorite Assistant District Attorney. Hey, hey, hey! Did you eat? Don't change the subject Olivia but darling- you haven't eaten all day," Casey said agitated over the phone to Olivia. "You won't throw up. You won't throw up. The digital delay…didn't blow up, exactly. There may have been one teeny tiny spark," Casey said worried. "You're not calling Elliot!" Casey barked with frustration.

John fell to his knees. "How do stay on your feet when on every street it's 'trick or treat' and tonight it's 'trick'!" John fell back up against a building. " 'Welcome back to town.' I should lie down. Everything's brown and uh-oh I feel sick."

"Where is he?" Elliot asked looking at Fin.

"Getting dizzy," John said crawling to the dumpster.

"How we gonna solve? How we gonna solve? How we gonna solve? Last month's case," Elliot and Fin rushed around the office going through folders of cases.

Don answered his cell phone as he was getting into his car. "Lizzy baby- you sound sad. I don't believe those two after everything I've done. Ever since our wedding I'm dirt- they'll see. I can help them all out in the long run," Don assured Elizabeth.

"Olivia- I'm not a theatre person," Casey said over the phone. "Could never be a theatre person," she cried.

Olivia abruptly hangs up with Casey and immediately calls Elliot.

Elliot answered. "Hello? Liv? Your equipment won't work? Ok, all right, I'll go!"

Everyone in the office stood up. "How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to heart? It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out 'til you're torn apart. Work!" Fin stands up with them. "How can you connect in an age where friends, bosses, lovers, your own blood cells betray?"

"We're not gonna solve!" Elliot and Fin yelled.

"We're not gonna solve!" The rest of the office chimed.

"Last month's case, this month's case, next month's case! Work, work, work, work, work! We're not gonna do work!" All of them chanted.

" 'Cause everything is work!" Elliot and Fin said before they both sat back down.


	3. You Ok Honey, Tune Up 3, One Song Glory

Chapter 3- You Ok Honey, One Song Glory

"Christmas Bells Are Ringing! Christmas Bells Are Ringing! Christmas Bells Are Ringing! Somewhere Else! Not Here!" A homeless man cries out on the street.

"You Okay Honey?" Brian said kneeling down next to John

"I'm Afraid So" John replied.

"They Get Any Money?" Brian asked him.

"No. Had None To Get- But They Purloined My Coat- Well You Missed A Sleeve! – Thanks" John told him as he helped him up to his feet.

"Hell It's Christmas Eve. I'm Alex" Brian said with a smile.

"Friends Call Me Munch – John Munch. Nice Tree ...." John smiled back at him.

"Let's Get A Band-Aid For Your Knee. I'll Change, There's A "Life Support" Meeting At Nine – Thirty. Yes - This Body Provides A Comfortable Home For The Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome" Brian informed him.

"As Does Mine" John admitted.

"We'll Get Along Fine. Get You A Coat, Have A Bite. Make A Night - I'm Flush" Brian smiled.

"My Friends Are Waiting" John said pointing to the building they were standing behind.

"You're Cute When You Blush. The More The Merry - Ho Ho Ho. And I Do Not Take No" Brian said in a cute voice as he took his hand.

Back at the precinct.

"I don't suppose you'd like to see Liv's show in the lot tonight? Or come to dinner?" Elliot asked Fin.

"Zoom in on my empty wallet." Fin snapped.

"Touche. Take your AZT." Elliot told him.

"Close On Fin. His Girlfriend April Left A Note Saying "We've Got AIDS" Before Slitting Her Wrists In The Bathroom," Elliot said putting his camera back on Fin. "I'll check on you later. Change your mind. You have to get out of the office," Elliot told him before leaving. 

"I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ..." Fin sang and he strummed on his guitar. 

_One Song  
Glory  
One Song  
Before I Go  
Glory  
One Song To Leave Behind_

Find One Song  
One Last Refrain  
Glory  
From The Pretty Boy Front Man  
Who Wasted Opportunity

One Song  
He Had The World At His Feet  
Glory  
In The Eyes Of A Young Girl  
A Young Girl  
Find Glory  
Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights

One Song  
Before The Sun Sets  
Glory - On Another Empty Life  
Time Flies - Time Dies  
Glory - One Blaze Of Glory  
One Blaze Of Glory - Glory  
Find  
One Song  
A Song About _Love__  
Glory  
From The Soul Of A Young Man  
A Young Man_

Find  
The One Song  
Before The Virus Takes Hold  
Glory  
Like A Sunset  
One Song  
To Redeem This Empty Life

Time Flies  
And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore  
Time Dies

(A knock at the door)

"The Door," Fin exclaimed as he got up from his desk putting his guitar down.


	4. Light My Candle

Chapter 4- Light My Candle 

"What'd you forget?" Fin said opening the door thinking it was Elliot again.

"Got a light?" Monique asked.

"I know you? -- You're --You're shivering" Fin said offering her his coat.

"It's nothing They turned off my heat And I'm just a little Weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?" Monique said.

"Nothing, Your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar. Can you make it?" Fin asked after lighting her candle and thinking that she was going back to where she had appeared from.

"Just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning Anyway. What?" Monique said noticing that he was staring again.

"Nothing, Your smile reminded me of" Fin said with a nervous look.

"I always remind people of -- who is she?" Monique smiled.

"She died. Her name was April" Fin told her.

Monique blew the candle out again when he wasn't looking. "It's out again. Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?" Monique smiled sweetly.

"Well" Roger said as he lit her candle once more.

"Yeah. Ow!" Monique said shaking her hand.

"Oh, the wax -- it's" Fin laughed.

"Dripping! I like it -- between my" Monique said taking Fin's hand in hers.

"Fingers. I figured...Oh, well. Goodnight." Fin said taking his hand back

Monique stopped in the doorway and looking around and checked her pockets for something Fin did not know at this time.

"

"It blew out again?" Fin asked.

"No -- I think that I dropped my stash" Monique said turning around looking.

"I know I've seen you out and about When I used to go out. Your candle's out" Fin said pointing.

"I'm illin' -- I had it when I walked in the door It was pure -- Is it on the floor?" Monique said kneeling down.

"The floor?" Fin asked.

"They say I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?" Monique said with a smile.

"What?" Fin said shaking his head.

"You're staring again." Monique smiled.

"Oh no. I mean you do -- have a nice -- I mean -- You look familiar" Fin said reasserting himself.

"Like your dead girlfriend?" Monique asked.

"Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else" Fin said looking at her more intensely.

"Have you been to the Homicide Unit? That's where I work – I work undercover usually I am a detective," Monique told him.

"Yes! They used to tie you up" Fin laughed.

"It's a living" Monique shrugged.

"I didn't recognize you Without the handcuffs" Fin smiled.

"We could light the candle. Oh won't you light the candle?" Monique said holding it out to him.

"Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're nineteen" Fin pointed out.

"I'm swenty-five -- but I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad" Monique smiled.

"I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that" Fin told her.

"I have no heat -- I told you" Monique said wiping her brow.

"I used to sweat" Fin said.

"I got a cold" Monique said trying to make up excuses.

"Uh huh. I used to be a junkie" Fin told her.

"But now and then I like to" Monique smiled.

"Uh huh" Fin nodded.

"Feel good" Monique said getting closer to him.

"Here it – um" Fin said picking something up off of the floor beneath his desk and putting it behind his back..

"What's that?" Monique said peeking around his back.

"It's a candy bar wrapper" Fin smiled suspiciously.

"We could light the candle." Monique said as she tried to reach around him. "What'd you do with my candle?" She said frustrated after she realized he had pinched the wick out.

"That was my last match" Fin said falling back into his seat.

"Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon" Monique said as she sat on his lap.

"Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street" Fin said pointing to the window.

"Bah humbug ... Bah humbug" Monique smiled as she took him by the hand.

"Cold hands" Fin said with a shiver.

"Yours too. Big. Like my father's. You wanna dance?" Monique said pulling him up to his feet.

"With you?" Fin smiled.  
"No -- with my father" Monique smiled.

"I'm Fin" Fin finally said.

"They call me Monique" Monique smiled as she spun around him taking her stash out of his back pocket and walked out the door.


End file.
